


Beast of the New Moon

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Curses, Duke Victor Nikiforov, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Sad Ending, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Witch Curses, historical-ish, lord katsuki yuri, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is tasked with readying a horse for Duke Victor Nikiforov when he comes across the scene of a gruesome death.Caused by a beast, the manor is in an uproar with the impending marriage of the Duke to Lord Yuri Katsuki. But as details emerge, Yuri learns that even darker secrets lie at the heart of the carnage.





	Beast of the New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story from my impromptu promptathon. This one was submitted by an anonymous ask, so I can't give credit for the prompt. 
> 
> This one was a bit harder to write because the prompt left no room for a happy ending, but I think I did it justice. 
> 
> Here's the original prompt:
> 
> For promptathon? A werewolf strikes Duke Nikiforov lands two weeks before his marriage with lord Yuuri. Unknowingly, Viktor transforms into a irrational beast every new moon.The only way to stop the creature is if their beloved stabs the beast's heart to kill it and they'll die human. No one knows who's the beast true face, not even Viktor himself. Written on the perspective of Yuri P. The loyal squire of Nikiforov who works in the castle, he might or not be aware his master's condition.

Yuri scrunched his nose as he pulled open the doors to the stable. He was used to the smells of manure and hay, but there was something rancid underneath. 

He tried to push past the smell. Duke Nikiforov asked for his horse to be readied for a morning ride. He grabbed the tack and essentials so that he could present the horse as soon as the duke was ready. 

He shivered as a blast of unexpected cold air curled through the stable. The horses whinnied. 

“What the hell?” he grumbled. “Did some dumbass leave a window open?”

Another breeze, and the rancid smell wafted around him again. He held his hand to his face to try and block the smell, but it got worse the further inside he got. 

He wrapped his scarf around his face, determined to prep the horse and get out again as soon as possible. 

Yuri grabbed a blanket and saddle, carrying them to the stall. He rounded the corner and dropped everything. 

He found the nearest pile of hay and vomited into it. 

* * *

Yuri fidgeted as the duke and his assistant discussed his report in front of him. 

“Lord Katsuki will arrive any day, and now there is a murderer on the grounds,” the duke wailed. 

“I doubt a human caused the damage reported by Mr. Plisetsky,” Chris said. “He said there was a hole in the side of the stables.”

“Not to mention claw marks,” Yuri muttered. He shuddered and forced the image from his mind before he vomited again. He doubted any amount of alcohol would erase the carnage from his memory. 

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse,” the duke replied, collapsing onto a chaise, arm draped over his face. 

“It’s not the first time damage like this has been reported in the area,” Chris said. “It started a couple years ago.”

The duke sighed. “But this is the first time on the grounds, and when we have enhanced security too.”

Yuri picked at his shirt. “May I be permitted to leave?”

Chris turned to him and sighed. “I’d scold you on etiquette, but I think given the circumstances I’ll let it pass. You may leave.”

Yuri stood and bowed. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Announcing Lord and Lady Katsuki, and their son, future husband of Duke Nikiforov, Lord Yuri Katsuki.”

Yuri peered around the corner of the manor at the large carriage that had arrived. Two smiling people dressed in vibrant robes stepped from it, followed by a man of his mid-20′s who appeared to be overwhelmed by the entire experience. 

Duke Nikiforov stepped down the stairs of the manor and bowed. Once he’d greeted his new in-laws he stepped past them and took the hands of his betrothed. He kissed the man’s knuckles, and smiled at the bright red blush that crossed the man’s face. 

“Gross,” Yuri said as he turned toward the stable again. “Hasn’t seen him in two years and still completely smitten.”

* * *

Yuri leaned back against the tree and allowed his legs to dangle over the sides of the branch. He pulled the string on a linen bag and eyed his lunch. Inside was a sandwich, an apple and a skein of water. 

He took a deep swallow of water and was about to begin on his sandwich when he heard voices below. 

“Did you hear?” 

Yuri looked down to see one of the maids, Mila, talking to another, Sara. 

“Hear what?” Sara asked. 

“There was another attack last night.”

“ _Another one_?”

Mila nodded. “Apparently Otabek, the head groundskeeper, saw the beast. A giant silver wolf, blood dripping from an arm it held in it’s mouth.”

Sara’s hands went to her face. “Oh my god. Do they know who the victim was yet?”

Mila nodded again. “According to Otabek it was a farmer from the outskirts of the village, a man he used to buy seedling plants from.”

Sara shook her head. “When will these attacks stop?”

Mila shrugged. “Probably not until the beast is killed.”

* * *

The pounding of feet against the earth. Shouting voices. 

Yuri sat up, startled from his slumber. For a moment he wondered what had roused him, then he heard it again. 

Sobbing, and a man calling out for the duke. 

Yuri’s eyes flew open. and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He dressed hastily and slipped from the servants’ quarters. 

The night was black as pitch under the new moon, but after a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he could make out the dim glow of a torch in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and set off down a well-known trail into the manor’s forest. 

“Victor…” the voice sobbed. “Victor please… please no.”

A deep growl. 

Yuri ran until he reached the edge of a clearing. He stopped short. In front of him was a giant silver wolf, and Lord Katsuki. A body dangled from the wolf’s maw. The discarded torch burned low in the moist grass. 

“Victor,” lord Katsuki sobbed. “Please… please. I’m so sorry. This was never meant to happen to you.”

The wolf growled, and the lord broke down into tears, falling to his knees in front of the beast. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Yuri chanced a step out into the clearing. “What’s…”

Lord Katsuki’s head spun around. “No! Go back!”

Yuri glared. “What’s going on? Why do you address the beast as if its the duke?”

Lord Katsuki broke into fresh tears. “Because it  _is_  Duke Nikiforov.”

“Impossible.”

Lord Katsuki shook his head. “It is though. It is a curse, and I brought it upon him. Though I never wanted to.”

“If you cursed him, then end the curse!”

“We’ve tried!” Lord Katsuki wailed. “For over two hundred years we’ve tried.But there is only one way to break the curse… there’s only one way to set him, and your land free from the beast.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “You mean somebody has to kill him… don’t you?”

Lord Katsuki shook his head. “Not somebody…  _I_  have to kill him. I’m the only one who can.”

“Why you?”

“Because I’m the one he fell in love with, and that love is what cursed him.”

Yuri chanced a glance at the wolf, the duke, and forced himself not to vomit again as it tore a chunk of flesh from its victim. 

He pulled a dagger from his belt and tossed it at lord Katsuki. “Do it then, before any more are lost.”

Fresh wails from lord Katsuki, even as he retrieved the dagger. He approached the wolf, who looked up from its meal. 

Yuri saw the blue eyes clearly, and knew that the lord was telling the truth. 

“Victor…” Katsuki said, approaching with the knife in clear view. “I’m so sorry love. This is all my fault. I should have heeded the warnings, and not met you until after we were wed. Then this would never have happened.”

Tears glistened on lord Katsuki’s face as he embraced the beast and buried his face in the clean areas of its fur. 

“I love you so much Victor. I’m sorry…”

A howl ripped through the night as the knife disappeared into the silver fur. Yet the beast did not attack lord Katsuki, even as he pushed the blade deeper. 

“I’m sorry,” Katsuki wailed. “I wanted to live with you… to love you for the rest of our lives.”

A silver glow formed around the beast and it began to shrink in lord Katsuki’s embrace until only the duke was left in his arms, gasping for breath. 

“I’m sorry Victor…” Katsuki cried. “I’m so sorry.”

The duke coughed up blood. “I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too. I’m so sorry.”

The duke shook his head. “It was worth it, just to know you for a little while.”

Lord Katsuki seemed on the verge of saying something else, but the duke slumped in his arms, head lolling to the side as his final breath escaped him. 

Lord Katsuki howled in grief. “No… no… no… I’m so sorry.” He slumped over the body, sobbing. 

Yuri waited a minute, then, avoiding looking at the corpse of the beast’s dinner, he made his way over and glared at the sobbing man. 

“Answers. Now.”

Lord Katsuki sniffed and looked up. “My family was cursed. For ten generations, if we fell in love before marriage, then our beloved would turn into a great beast every new moon until we had to slay it with our own hands.”

Yuri scowled. “Who would cast such a curse?”

Tears ran down lord Katsuki’s face. “There was a witch. He had great love for a lady, but she was betrothed one of my ancestors. He was adamant that upon their pre-marriage meeting they would hate each other and she wold return to him. Instead the lady and my ancestor fell in love, and flaunted their courtship.”

Lord Katsuki paused to wipe his tears. 

“The witch was so enraged that he cast a curse on my ancestor. Their children, for ten generations, would be punished if they fell in love, and were loved in return prior to marriage. If their vows were said prior to that spark, then their lives were theirs as they chose. But if the bonds of love started before then, then both would be cursed. The intended as a beast, and my family as the one who had to kill the one they loved most. This curse was presented as a wedding present.”

Lord Katsuki reached out and brushed aside a few locks of the duke’s hair. 

“I knew the stories. But nobody had suffered the curse in several generations, each heeding the warning. My generation was supposed to be the last, and I questioned the legend of the curse. So when Victor came to my home, I chanced a glance at him. And during that visit he managed to meet me as well. I thought… I thought he’d be safe. That nobody could fall in love with me in only a single night…”

Lord Katsuki pressed his forehead against the duke’s. “I’m so sorry my love.”

He looked back up at Yuri. “I swear. I never meant for this to happen. I never knew I’d fall in love with him that night, nor he with me.”

“Tch…” Yuri scoffed. He turned and headed back toward the manor. “I’ll send for Chris.”

The sounds of sobbing as he walked away. 

* * *

The wagon rocked, making it hard for Yuri to eat his lunch. 

“Where are you off to?” Otabek asked, sitting next to him. 

“Dunno… away from here.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Where are you going?”

“Back to my homeland. I think I want to be far away.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

There was a moment of silence. Yuri looked over at Otabek. 

Otabek nodded. “Why not? Might make it easier if I had somebody to talk to about what I saw.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
